When what you love has been in front of you the whole time Part Five
by Bambit.lovegoddess
Summary: Cheyanne and Dean's wedding day has finally arrived. They are surrounded by family and friends. What about the mark? Will they be able tocure Dean of the Mark of Cain? What does Dean getting married spell for the relationship between Sam and Dean?


Dean was trying hard not to punch Gabriel. Cheyanne placed a hand on his arm and smiled at him. "I can't wait until tomorrow….. Because then I will officially be Cheyanne Rose Winchester." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

About that time, Henry came out and asked everybody to quiet down so he could give a special toast to the bride and groom. Cheyanne blushed as he talked about how he had first met Cheyanne back when she was still in high school. She had been working there for about a year or two when she finally brought Dean in to meet him. Dean laughed when Henry talked about how he had always thought he was a bad influence on Cheyanne. Henry laughed when he talked about Cheyanne and Dean bringing Sam along on a few of their dates. "Damn son, you got huge!" Henry teased Sam at one point.

"I am damn proud to have known these two back then and I'm damn proud to know them now. Cheyanne and Dean, may you have a wonderful and blessed marriage. Cheyanne, I know Bobby would be proud of you…. Considering he practically raised Sam and Dean too, he's be damn proud of all of you!" Henry said before he announced that all food and drinks the rest of the night were on him.

Raylene came up and gave Cheyanne a big hug. They talked for a few minutes while Dean went to play pool with Sam. "Tomorrow is the big day!" He told Sam as he chalked up his pool stick. "I know, I can't believe you're getting married. To be honest, I figured you and Cheyanne would be engaged for years first." Sam teased as Dean took the first shot.

"It actually just made sense. I could argue with myself until I'm blue in the face Sam, but Cheyanne was meant for me. She grew up with us, she knows all about our jobs and our lifestyles and she has always been there for us. She has always been the one all the other women I've been with were compared too. I should have told dad to fuck off and married her all those years ago." Dean said, watching Sammy line up a shot. They talked and played pool for the rest of the night while Cheyanne talked with Jodi, Raylene and Ariana.

The next day, everyone was busy getting the bride and groom ready for the wedding. Sam, Ben, Crowley, Cass and Gabriel did their best to keep Dean from trying to see the bride before the wedding. Raylene, Jodi, and Ariana were busy fixing Cheyanne's hair and makeup. The women had taken over the RV, while the guys were in the office of the garage.

Dean laughed as he remembered his and Cheyanne's first time in this very spot. "Do I even want to know?" Sam asked his brother as he sat his big frame on the desk in the corner. "Oh Sammy if this room could talk…" Dean said quoting Cheyanne's words about the back seat of the Impala. "Dude!" Sam said, pretending to be grossed out. Ben sat there laughing at his dad and uncle. He had spent the best summer of his life getting to know them.

Just then, there came a knock at the door. Dean opened it to find Lisa standing there. "Lisa!" He said as he hugged her. He looked down into those familiar brown eyes and memories came flooding back. "Look…I'm so sorry…" Dean didn't even know where to begin. She looked at him and smiled. "Dean Winchester, don't even start that! It's your wedding day….funny, never thought I'd ever use your name and wedding in the same sentence." She teased.

Lisa had to admit to herself that whatever Cheyanne did to Dean, it sure did look good on him. She wished they had been able to work things out but she couldn't ask Dean to walk away from his job. Being a hunter was who he was. She had done the right thing walking away to keep Ben safe. Cheyanne seemed more adept to handle the whole hunter business. She was Bobby Singer's daughter after all.

Ben hugged his mom and then led her off to find the girls. Dean watched them go and had to admit that deep down, he had loved Lisa very much but a part of him had always loved Cheyanne more. He had to admit, he had no business ever dragging Lisa into the hunting lifestyle. He knew it would end badly and it almost had. He was glad that at least they were on talking terms again and he had Ben back in his life.

Ben knocked on the door of the RV. "Who is it?" Raylene asked. "It's Ben, I want her to meet the bride." Ben called. There were some giggles as Raylene walked to the door and opened it. She ushered Lisa inside but told Ben to go back to the guys. He tried to pout but couldn't keep a straight face as he laughed all the way back to the garage. "You look stunning!" Lisa exclaimed as Ariana and Raylene went back to curling Cheyanne's long hair. "Thank you! Now can you please tell these three that I have enough Aqua Net in my hair! Reminds me of our high school days!" She said to Raylene. "Oh my God! Remember that time Dean showed us how to improvise a flame thrower with Hairspray and a cigarette lighter!" Raylene said laughing while she teased Cheyanne's hair even higher.

It wasn't long until Lisa joined in the festivities. She even helped Jodi take Cheyanne's wedding dress out of the bag. Cheyanne closed the door to the bedroom and changed into it. Nobody had seen the dress yet, she wanted it to be a surprise. When she walked opened the sliding door of the bedroom, everyone gasped. Her dress was a very beautiful shade of Ivory. It had aquamarine blue crystals that began at one shoulder of the sleeveless gown and cascaded diagonally across the bust and stomach down to the long hemline.

The dress had been made by a dear friend of theirs who just happened to be a hunter as well. As a matter of fact, the dress was made by Linda, Roy's wife. She was so thrilled that Cheyanne had asked her to make the dress. Linda even kept the dress a secret from Roy because Roy would have told Dean about it and ruined the surprise. Roy was a good guy but he wasn't always the sharpest tool in the shed.

Finally it was time for the wedding to being. The bride and groom were ready and the guests were arriving. As they were getting ready to take their places at the altar, Dean grinned up at Sammy and gave him a thumbs up. Sam laughed as he shook his head. They were on their way out of the garage when they look up and saw Chuck in the door way.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" He said to Sam and Dean. The two brothers just stood and stared at their old friend for a long time. They hadn't seen Chuck since the convention for his Supernatural books. He had been missing for years. The brothers stood there in disbelief. Dean was the first one to shake Chuck's hand and pull him into a manly hug. Sam followed his big brother's lead. "Hey boys I see you've met dear ole dad!" Gabriel said as he walked up to them. "What?" Dean asked.

"You mean dad as in…" Sam began. "Yes, Chuck is our father…" Castiel began to explain but he could see that Dean had gotten their meaning full well. "You father? As in he's God?" Dean asked not fully comprehending the situation. "Holy…" he began but Sam cut him off with an elbow jab to the ribs. Chuck laughed at them but stopped short when Cass began to bow. "Castiel, what are you doing? You don't have to so that, especially here." Chuck said stopping the angel before he drew attention to them.

"But those Supernatural books you wrote…" Dean began but Chuck laughed and winked at him. "What? God doesn't get to have a hobby too? Dean, I put my pants on one leg at a time just like you do." He said smiling. Just then, Jodi and Charlie walked up to them. Dean laughed at Charlie's Cheshire cat grin. He knew her secret was probably about Cheyanne's dress but he didn't ask. He couldn't wait to see the dress on his wife. He was missing her more by the minute but he knew he would see her in a few moments.

"Oh my God! You're Carver Edlund, you wrote all the Supernatural books about the boys!" Charlie exclaimed excitedly. Chuck laughed and shook her hand. Jodi kept eyeing Chuck like he was dessert. She thought he was so cute! Chuck blushed under her scrutiny. Dean explained to the ladies that Chuck was an old friend of the family's. They talked some more until Raylene came in search of Jodi and Charlie. Sam's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Raylene in her teal blue bride's maid dress.

Raylene walked up to Sam and pulled him into a kiss. "I haven't seen you all day!" She whispered in his ear, "Just wait until we are all alone." She purred into his ear. Sam had to clear his throat to keep his body from responding to her in front of Dean. Dean just groaned and rolled his eyes. "I'm glad me and Chey won't be around you two for a few days!" Den teased them. "Oh yea like hearing Cheyanne screaming Oh God Dean harder faster is any better!" She snarked back. Nobody noticed how red Chuck's ears were turning.

In all the fun she was having grating on Dean's nerves, Raylene almost forgot to tell them that all the guests had arrived and it was almost time to start. After Chuck and Jodi talked for a few minutes and Jodi was told who he was, she insisted he perform the ceremony. He reluctantly accepted. Finally everyone was in their places. Raylene hot play on the stereo and the bridal march began.

"You look as beautiful as your mum did on our wedding day…" Crowley said trying to fight back tears. There would have been a time when he would have whisked Cheyanne away to keep her from the Winchesters and then killed everybody at the wedding but he had changed over the years. Cheyanne blushed at the compliment and he felt more like her father than he had since they found out he was. "Personally, I think you are too good for Squirrel but you do have a rather pleasant effect on him." Crowley said as he straightened his tie and placed her hand in the crook of his arm.

He led her out there and walked her out to Dean. Dean smiled when he saw Cheyanne walking down the aisle towards him. He had dreamt about this moment all his life but today, reality was way better than his dreams ever had been. Cheyanne looked up at him from under her long lashes. Her green eyes shone with unshed tears of happiness. She laughed when Crowley took her hand and kissed it lightly before placing it into Dean's hand. "Take good care of Glenda, Squirrel." He said as he patted Dean on the back.

"Oh I intend to! For the rest of my life!" Dean assured Crowley. "Friends, family, we are gathered here in the presence of, well, me, to join these two in holy matrimony… finally!" Chuck began as everyone was seated. He then cleared his throat and began speaking about when he had first met Dean and Cheyanne. He told the crowd how Cheyanne, Dean and Sam had grown up together and how time had separated them but brought them back together again. He spoke of how Cheyanne was always there for both Sam and Dean and how she never backed down from any challenge that life has presented her with. She takes everything in stride and with grace and dignity.

Dean listened to the words that Chuck was saying about Cheyanne and his heart swelled with pride. He had always been amazed at the way Cheyanne handled everything her life had thrown at her and he realized just how lucky he was to have been able to be a part of her life. He was so focused on thinking about their lives over the years that he almost didn't hear Chuck ask "Who gives this woman to this man?" He had to stifle a laugh when Crowley answered "Mother and I do…" He roared with laughter when Cheyanne cleared her throat and gave Crowley and exasperated look. "FINE! Her mother and I and Bobby Singer do. Happy now princess?" Crowley snarked at her. Cheyanne grinned and gave him a satisfied nod and then asked Chuck to continue, much to the amusement of the crowd.

"Dean Winchester, do you take Cheyanne to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have to hold for richer or poorer in sickness and in health? Do you promise to honor and cherish her all the days of your lives as long as you both shall live?" Chuck asked Dean. Dean looked into Cheyanne's green eyes and said, "Yes I do, with all my heart."

Cheyanne couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Raylene handed her a tissue as Chuck began asking her, "Cheyanne Rose Singer, do you take Dean to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and obey him all the days of your lives as long as you both shall live?"

Cheyanne looked up at Chuck, "Define obey….." She said teasingly. A wave of laughter went through the crowd. Dean arched an eyebrow at her and she giggled when she heard the thought that went through his head. She looked into Dean's green eyes and said, "I do." The guests all cheered and clapped. "I now pronounce you husband wife, Dean, you may kiss your bride." Chuck said as Dean pulled Cheyanne into his arms and kissed her. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I now introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Dean Winchester." Chuck announced as everybody cheered.

Everyone made their way to the tent for the reception. Dean smiled down at Cheyanne as they took their place on the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. "This is the second best day of my life." Dean said as he kissed the top of her head. "What was the first best day?" Cheyanne asked as she snuggled into his arms. "The day you walked back into my life." He told her as he twirled her around the dance floor.

They danced with each other and the friends that kept cutting in to congratulate them. Cheyanne smiled up at Sam as he cut in and danced with for a while. "OH, you are officially my brother now!" She teased excitedly, Sam laughed as he remembered all the times he had called her his sister growing up. "Chey, you've always been my sister, officially or not." He assured her as he hugged her.

Raylene, however, wanted to have a more serious discussion with Dean. "I'm very happy for you two but if you ever hurt her or break her heart… again… I will hunt you down and kick your ass so damn fast Dean Winchester that even Cheyanne won't see me coming!" She told him flatly. Dean rolled his eyes and laughed. "Look Raylene, I understand why you would be mad at me. Hell I did break her heart last time, but we are married now and I will spend the rest of my life do everything I can to make her happy." He reassured her. He admired the love and loyalty that Raylene had always shown to Cheyanne. He hoped she had that same love and respect for his brother. "You better!" She told him as they danced their way back to where Sam was standing.

Dean looked around the dancefloor and saw Cheyanne dancing with Crowley. He made his way over to cut in. "Ah Squirrel! I was just telling Glenda here that you would be along any second to ruin our dance." Crowley snarked as he handed Cheyanne over to Dean. Dean didn't say a word just took Cheyanne back in his arms and kissed her.

They danced, and ate and listened to everybody wish them well and tell embarrassing stories about them. Soon it was time for them to leave for their honeymoon. Raylene and Ariana followed Cheyanne to the RV to help her change out of her wedding dress. She put on a teal sundress and matching heels. "Don't worry, I packed you flip flops and jeans in your duffle bag." Raylene assured her as Cheyanne walked around barefoot because she wasn't ready to put heels back on yet.

"Thanks! I'll probably change into the flip flops in the Impala." Cheyanne laughed as she headed out the door to where Dean was waiting for her. He grinned at her as he took her hand in his. Everyone was waiting for them by the Impala when they walked down the driveway. Cheyanne laughed when everybody began hugging them and congratulating them.

Chuck was standing in front of the passenger side door. He smiled down at Cheyanne as he pulled her into a hug. "Don't be afraid of the path you have chosen, Chey. You are a good woman and you are strong." He told whispered in her ear. "You have the power to fulfill the prophecy. Do not be afraid of your powers or your potential. I will be with you every step of the way." Chuck added as he kissed Cheyanne on her forehead.

She felt a small tingling sensation at the spot where he kissed her and saw a flash of blueish white light behind her eyes but didn't think anything of it. Castiel saw the flash of light and smiled. He knew that Chuck had just healed Cheyanne in all the ways that he had not been able to.

Dean laughed when everybody started throwing the birdseed, especially when Sam and Raylene dumped a whole bag over his head. Cheyanne laughed even harder at the sight of Dean covered from head to toe with birdseed. Dean climbed in behind the wheel and started the car. They were well out of the driveway and going down the highway before he spoke again. "You know, you are too far away." He teased as he patted the seat right next to him. Cheyanne smiled up at him and scooted closer to him.

Dean placed a hand on her knee and started inching it under the hem of her dress. He was softly caressing the inside of her thigh when he looked down into her eyes. "Mr. Winchester, what do you think you are doing?" She finally asked when she felt his thumb caress her through her lace panties. "Absolutely nothing…" he teased as he continued caressing. He didn't need very much convincing when Cheyanne suggested they find a place to park before he wrecked the car. Dean found a nice secluded spot where they christened the Impala as husband and wife.

When they got to Vegas, Dean insisted on carrying Cheyanne over the threshold into their room. She called Raylene to let her and Sam and everybody else at home know that she and Dean had arrived to their hotel safely. She told Raylene she had to go when Dean moved her hair away from the back of her neck. He began kissing her neck as he unzipped her dress. He kissed his way down the zipper, which is something that he had never done before. Cheyanne loved it! She melted into to his arms and grinned up at him when he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"I love you Mrs. Winchester." He said as he gently laid her down. "I love you too Mr. Winchester." She said as she kissed him. She helped him off with his shirt and they both found a passion and a hunger for each other they had never had before. Dean had to admit, there was something about being married that made the sex even hotter. "Whatever, you want to try tonight, let's try it!" Cheyanne said as she unzipped Dean's pants. "Hell yes!" He said as he pulled her into his lap.

Back in Kansas, the phone that Cheyanne used when she was helping other hunters rang nonstop. Raylene and Sam were filling in for her and Dean while they were on their honeymoon. Raylene talked to the hunter for a bit and hung up shaking her head. "Man, I don't see how Cheyanne keeps calm dealing with these assholes…who knew some of them were dumbasses?" She laughed as she sat down next to Sam. "Yeah, no wonder she lives off coffee!" Sam laughed, never looking up from his laptop.

"I swear some days that woman has the patience of a saint!" Raylene said as she typed away on her laptop. "Well she did marry my brother…" Sam said as he looked up and winked at Raylene. Raylene laughed as she laid her head on Sam's shoulder. Raylene sighed a contented sigh. She was finally home. All these years she had spent hunting had begun to make her feel like she would never have one.

Raylene, like Sam, Dean, and Cheyanne knew that a hunter's life was hard. This life was even harder on the children raised in like they all were. She had been proud of Cheyanne when she had gotten out of the life and went off to nursing school. She had wanted to rip Dean's balls off his body when he had broken Cheyanne's heart but she was glad now that he had fixed that mistake. Raylene was even happier that she had found her Prince Charming with Sam.

"You know… we do have the whole house to ourselves…" Raylene whispered sexily into Sam's ear. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed her breath in his ear. Raylene had this way of driving him crazy with lust without even touching him. No woman had ever had that effect on him, not even Jessica. He felt guilty for thinking about her while he was with Raylene. He knew that Cheyanne had been right about how she would want him to move on. Sam also knew that Jess would approve of Raylene.

"Is that so?" He teased as he stood up and took her hand. His blue-green eyes sparkled with anticipation. Raylene's blue eyes met his with a mischievous glint in them. Sam loved the way that she called the bunker "house" or "home." When he and Dean had first moved in, it had taken him a while to unpack because he was afraid to make it a home. Homes had never really worked out for Sam. They had never really worked out for Dean either, until Cheyanne came along.

Sam led Raylene down the hall to their bedroom. At first, Raylene was hesitant to move into the bunker with them but Dean had assured her she was welcome. He explained that she was family and this was her home too. She had been grateful for that. Ever since Remi died, she was even more lost without him than Chey was. Remi and Raylene had hunted together for years and had become very close. Remi had told her that if he wasn't gay he would have so been all over her in a heartbeat.

Being with Sam somehow made her feel like it was finally ok to heal and to begin to pick up the pieces of her crazy shattered life. She had originally started staying in her own bedroom but then she and Sam had started seeing each other and it just made perfect sense for her to share his room. She was glad with that decision as he began kissing her neck and unbuttoning her blouse. "Oh be gentle with me giant for I am young and a virgin who has never known a man." Raylene said in her most pornographic voice she could manage with a straight face.

"You and Cheyanne have been raiding Dean's porn collection again?" Sam teased arching an eyebrow at her. "Maybe just a little…well see what had happened was….. Aww hell! Cheyanne's been getting me in trouble for years!" Raylene said trying not to giggle. She shrieked when Sam picked her, threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the bed. He grinned a naughty grin as he gently threw her down on the bed and pinned her beneath him. He held her hands above her head on the pillows as he began kissing her neck and moving his way down. "Oh but little one, you are at my mercy now!" He teased between kisses.

In a motel room in Illinois, Ariana snuggled up Castiel. "Do you know how happy you make me?" She asked him as she traced circles on his bare chest. "No but I can only hope it's as happy as you make me. " He said as he kissed the top of her head. Angels were not normally allowed to feel human emotions, but Castiel hadn't been a normal ordinary angel sine he had pulled Dean from perdition. He had fallen and been cut off from Heaven more times than he could count but to be in Ariana's arms was well worth it.

From the moment he had first met her, he had allowed himself to feel those emotions that were supposed to be forbidden to him and all angels. He sighed as he remembered Chuck's words to him at the wedding. Chuck had seen the way that he had tried to hide his feelings for Ariana. "Castiel, why do you hide your feelings? Love is a great feeling and you deserve to feel that. Maybe I made a mistake when I made all of the angels void of the emotions I gave to the humans…" Chuck said. Chuck had then gave the trench coated angel permission to follow his heart. Chuck believed that Castiel would be a better angel and person because of it.

Castiel closed his eyes and allowed the pleasure of feeling Ariana's touch wash over his skin. Ariana moaned with pleasure when Castiel rolled her beneath him and sank his heavenly body deep inside hers. "OH God Castiel!" Ariana moaned. "Only yours baby!" He grunted as he thrust harder into her. Ariana arched her back and moved her hips to meet her horny angel thrust for delicious thrust. She had to admit, her angel had learned a lot from watching Dean's porn collection.

Back in Vegas, Dean and Cheyanne were enjoying a bubble bath together in the motel's heart-shaped Jacuzzi. Dean had to admit, bubble baths weren't half bad and he could see why Cheyanne loved them so much. His favorite part was having her laying back against him in the hot bubble water. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Cheyanne had to admit that her husband was buff! She loved the way his muscles rippled underneath the skin of his biceps. She loved the feeling of security they afforded her when they were wrapped around her.

"Mmmmmm." She moaned when she felt Dean's erection springing to life at the base of her spine. "You want more of me, baby?" Dean asked as he playfully pulled her hair. He had just discovered, after all these years, that Cheyanne loved to have her hair pulled during sex. He knew she loved being bit but this upped the ante of their lovemaking. She had unleashed as side of their sex life that neither had even knew existed. "Dean Winchester, do you even have to ask? All of the sudden, I can't get enough of you. I fully expect to not be able to walk by the time we head home." She teased as she reached behind her to stroke his growing hardness.

Down in the parking lot of the motel, a figure in black sat on the hood of the Impala smoking a cigarette. He would be patient and buy his time. Soon, Winchester and his whore would pay for what they had done to him. Cheyanne should be his wife not Dean's. He should have access to magic that powerful, not a Winchester! He cringed at the thought of Cheyanne spreading her legs for the likes of a human, much less a hunter. The man remembered what it had been like to have that hell cat of a woman in his bed.

He sucked in a long puff of smoke as he remembered the last delicious time he had fucked her. He had hoped to make her so scared of Dean that she would leave him for good but that plan had failed. Now he would just show her the scars that Dean imposed on him while he was imprisoned in Hell. Oh yes he would make them both pay. He would kill Cheyanne first, he would torture and kill Lisa and Ben and he would make Dean watch while he did it. He laughed a sinister laugh at the thought of watching Dean slowly going insane as he listened to the screams of his loved ones.

Lisa knew him as Robert. Cheyanne had known him as Randy. Neither woman would ever forget his name when he was through with them. He wanted Cheyanne's powers and would stop at nothing to get them. He would make Dean give him the mark of Cain and then he would be unstoppable. He laughed as he went back down the alley he had come from. The best reason he loved Vegas was he could blend in. No one stared at his scars from being tortured by Dean and Crowley. He cursed Dean for that. Randy had once been a stunning man but after being tortured and hanging in a cell for months, there wasn't much left of him. Rowena had done her best to restore him but there really wasn't enough left for her to work with.

Randy had to admit that he was the one who unleashed Cheyanne's powers. He would have raped and tortured her sooner had he known she was the grand white witch. He smiled as he made his way to the cheap skanky motel he was staying in. It was not one of Vegas' finer establishments, but he couldn't risk being discovered before he could mastermind his plan for the newlyweds. He should be Cheyanne's husband not that low class low life hunter! How could she have chosen a Winchester over him?

Randy began mixing a spell as his anger boiled at the thought of Cheyanne spurning him for Dean. That night Cheyanne snuggled up to Dean as she drifted asleep. She had to admit, she had the hottest husband around. He caught her staring up at him and he smiled. He bent down to kiss her. She giggled when he began kissing his way down her body. "Mmmmmm Dean, you are insatiable…. I like it!" She giggled when he gave her a mischievous grin and kept kissing. About an hour later, they finally drifted off to sleep.

Cheyanne didn't know how long she had slept, but she was having a hellatious nightmare that drove her awake. She was dreaming about her and Dean expecting a baby and decorating a room in the bunker as a nursery. She turned around and Dean was suddenly Randy. "What the hell are you doing in my dream?" She said as she protectively clutched her expanding middle. "Oh baby, you don't remember our wedding? I'm hurt!" Randy snarked coldly at her as he walked towards her.

"You see bitch, I am out of hell, no thanks to your current husband… and I am out to bring you home with me… You are forever mine, Cheyanne!" He said as he cupped her face with his hands. Cold shivers ran down Cheyanne's spine and she was repulsed by his touch. How she though Randy was ever the man for her when Dean was in her heart was beyond her. "No, I will never be with you again! What kind of man would rape and torture the woman he claims he's still in love with?" She said, slapping his hand away from her face.

"Without my help, you would never have known your powers. You should be thanking me for unleashing the truth about who you really are!" He said as he reached out and grabbed her by the throat, slamming her against the wall. Suddenly, the walls of the bunker were gone and she was in some sort of stone room. The walls were dirty and dank and it smelled of death and rotting flesh. She fought back the urge to vomit. The baby inside of her moved as if it too were wanting to get away from the smell. She placed a protective hand on her baby bump.

"This isn't real…. You messed me up so bad internally that I lost the one baby I was carrying and I can't have any more." She said fighting back hurt, and anger at what Randy had taken from her. Randy walked over to something hidden by a satin sheet. He pulled the sheet and revealed a giant cage with a figure in it. Cheyanne gasped in horror when she realized it was Dean in this cage. His eyes were pitch black and he was growling a low demonic growl. She realized she had this dream before, but now knew that whatever magic Randy was using, was getting stronger.

"You see Cheyanne, you can't cure your husband. He chose this path, Dean has always had a bit of a dark side to him. You have always known that whether you want to admit it or not. There is nothing you can do… you know that you are the only one who is powerful enough to stop him. You just don't want to do that…" Randy said as he began walking around the cage. Every so often, he would stop to shake the cage to make Dean come after him through the bars like some kind of rabid animal.

It was the way Dean looked at her in the cage that made her jump awake. She was covered in a cold sweat as she just lay there in reality in her Dean's arms. He opened one eye when he felt her jump. He noticed she was shaking and pulled her closer. "It's all right baby. I'm here." He said lovingly as he smoothed the hair away from her face. She rolled over to face him and help him for dear life. Eventually she drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

"Want to tell me about that nightmare?" Dean asked the next morning as they entered a restaurant for breakfast. "Not really…" Cheyanne said as she ordered coffee and an order of sausage, gravy and biscuits. "Okay, fine…" was all Dean said as he order his coffee but with eggs, sausage, biscuits, hash browns and gravy. Cheyanne smiled as she listened to her husband order his normal dose of cholesterol. Somehow, she felt comfort in his eating habits. "What?" he teased as the waitress walked off with their order. "Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you…" She said as she took a sip of her water while she waited to get her coffee.

"Let's just do the tourist thing today and then tonight, I will cook us something in the motel and explain my dream to you… or we can grab some takeout and I will tell you my dream while we relax…" She began. Cheyanne knew she needed to tell Dean about the dream but she didn't want to ruin their honeymoon with it. "Okay… sounds good to me. I just don't want to start our marriage with anymore secrets. Cheyanne, you know you can tell me anything." Dean said as the waitress came back with their coffee.

Cheyanne let out a big sigh of relief as she added cream and sugar to her coffee. She would enjoy the day with her husband and would worry about the dream later. She knew it would take a good bit of caffeine for her to function today, fortunately she was married to a man who understood her need for chocolate and coffee! Cheyanne and Dean planned out there day as the waitress returned with their food. Slowly, Cheyanne began to relax as Dean told her she should see Freemont Street.

As they drove around Vegas in the Impala, the song "Jack and Diane" came on the radio. Cheyanne laughed when Dean began singing along, changing the words to "Dean and Cheyanne." He took her hand in his and pulled it to his lips and kissed it. She rolled her eyes but laughed at his good mood. They had fun for the rest of the day and her dream was long forgotten.

"I love this town!" Dean said that night as they came back to their room. Instantly, he felt as though something wasn't right as he flipped on the light. Randy sat in one corner of the room, waiting for them. Dean protectively pulled Cheyanne behind him. "I knew it was a matter of time before you found me…I'm still surprised you're alive…" Cheyanne said, trying to hold her fear and anger at bay. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call this living darling, but it sure as hell beats hanging in a dungeon cell being left for dead." Randy said as he lit a cigarette. He did not bother to move, he was not afraid Dean. Cheyanne was the only one in the room who could deal him any harm but he wasn't about to let her know that. "Dean why don't you tell her all the fun you had… and why I have chunks of flesh missing…" He said as he lifted his shirt to show Cheyanne the scars from being carved up by Dean and Crowley.

"Holy Fuck! What the hell is that?" Cheyanne asked, trying not to get sick. She swallowed hard as she came around Dean. "I will talk to you about this later." She said looking at Dean, then she turned attention to Randy. "I will give you about 5 seconds to get as far away from me and anybody in my family as you possibly can before I finish what my husband started…" She said to him, she was already beginning to shake with rage. Cheyanne wasn't touching Dean but even she could feel the mark burning on his arm.

"Do you really think you can stop me? Bitch I am over 900 years old, even Death cannot stop me!" Randy laughed as he drew back to slap Cheyanne. She felt the slap, hot and hard against her cheek. Randy then grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the wall. This was almost like her dream and a little too real for her likings. She reached up to try to free herself from Randy's grasp but he grabbed her arms with his other hand and pinned them above her head. Dean ran towards him and pulled him off Cheyanne.

The next thing Randy knew, Dean's fist came slamming into his nose. Randy laughed maniacally as he shook himself off and stood up. "That's right! Show her just how heartless and cruel you can be!" He sneered as he wiped the blood from his nose. He threw a punch at Dean but Dean was too quick and blocked Randy's punch while he kicked his feet out from under him.

Cheyanne had managed to catch her breath. She watched in horror at the two men fighting. She knew what Randy's plan was. She was catching bits and pieces of his thoughts as he fought with Dean. She could not allow him to carry out his plans. She knew she had to stop him and fast. Suddenly, a flash of sliver caught her attention as Randy sank a knife deep into Dean's shoulder. Cheyanne's eyes turned black as she ran forward and grabbed the knife before it could sink deeper into Dean. The instant she touched it, she knew what Randy was going to do. The knife was coated in a toxic poison made from spider venom.

Dean was very allergic to spider venom. They had found that out a while back when they had been cleaning out the bunker and he had gotten bit. Cheyanne had no idea how Randy could possibly know that and she didn't stop to ask him as she plunged that same knife deep into his heart. Randy looked at her in disbelief. "You bitch!" He shrieked as he gasped one last time and then his whole body exploded into a black gooey gory mess all over them and the motel room.

Cheyanne didn't have time to think about the mess because Dean was already going into anaphylactic shock from the venom. She knew she had to act fast. She grabbed her first aid kit that she had kept in her bag under the bed. She grabbed the healing herbs and laid them over his wound. She helped him off the floor and onto the bed. She kept one hand on him while she mixed up an elixir for him to drink.

Dean was so cold, he could not stop shivering. He held Cheyanne's hand as she placed it over the wound. He had watched his wife destroy Randy before he had momentarily blacked out from the effects of the venom. The herbs she placed over the wound stunk. He shuddered to think of what the elixir would taste like but he really didn't care about that now. He knew the mark wouldn't let him die but it sure would let him suffer.

"You are not going to die on me jerk!" She said as she helped him sit up and drink the elixir. "I'm not going to die…bitch!" He teased as he drank the elixir and gagged. "Oh God that tasted worse than ass!" He said as he shuddered. Cheyanne laughed as she breathed a sigh of relief. Dean was the only man in the world allowed to call her bitch and live. He had been calling Sam that for so long that one day he called Cheyanne that in play, and she had laughed so it was a tradition now.

"I know baby, it does taste horrid. I can't help that." She said as she moved hair away from his face. While the herbs and elixir began to work on Dean, Cheyanne began to clean the room. She tried a new power out which allowed her to clean the room more or less like Mrs. Weasley in Harry Potter. Dean laughed but winced when it hurt. He didn't hurt for long though, the mark had begun to work its magic and began to heal him. Cheyanne used her powers to scoop up what was left of Randy and put it into a big glass jar she had found while they had been out sightseeing today.

"I will so get you a new jar tomorrow." Dean said as he stood up to help her finish cleaning the mess. "Oh hells bells, I will find one on EBay—I think we should check out and leave tonight!" She said, feeling guilty because Randy had ruined their honeymoon.

"Dean, I am so sorry, this is all my fault—"She began as she began grabbing their things and packing their bags. Dean stopped and took her hands in his. "Chey, stop it! This is not your fault. You didn't know he was a nut job when you were with him. How could you?" He said as he pulled her to him. They ended up moving to a different motel and stayed for one more day before heading home to the bunker. Cheyanne picked up the jar with Randy's remains in it. She noticed that his heart was the only thing still intact. She sealed the jar with magic and carefully placed it in the hidden compartment of the Impala's trunk.

She didn't notice that the heart was still beating. That night, Cheyanne and Dean cleaned up in their new room and then snuggled while they watched a movie. Dean ordered a pizza and a movie on pay per view for them. He could tell that tonight's events were bothering Chey. Lord knows, he was certainly the master of carrying around the weight of mishaps on his shoulders.

"Wanna tell me about that dream now?" He asked, taking a swig of beer. "Not really, but I will… bear in mind this is the second time I've had the exact same dream—except this time there was one tiny detail different." Cheyanne said as she began telling him about the dream and how in this one she had been pregnant. Dean listened intently as she described the dream in detail.

Dean sat there in silence for a while. He was kind of pissed that she had this dream before and didn't tell him about it. He also didn't want to have a fight with her on their honeymoon, especially after she had just saved his life—again. Her dreams worried him. He knew she could read minds but did her dreams hold meaning too? He pondered this thought until the pizza arrived.

He laughed when Cheyanne's eyes lit up when she noticed he had ordered her favorite pizza. "I thought you didn't like mushrooms." She teased as she took a slice. "Well I don't but I can always pick them off my slices." He said winking at her. They ate in silence and then went to bed. Dean pulled Cheyanne close and kissed her. "Don't beat yourself up baby, as long as I'm around you are safe." He said as he tucked her into his chest and pulled the blankets up around them.

They both slept a dreamless sleep that night. Randy's remains in the jar began to glow a purplish hue as the heart began to beat stronger with every passing minute. Luckily, the enchantment that Cheyanne had used to seal the jar was stronger than whatever Randy was trying to do to reincarnate himself. "No, this can't be! She has only just discovered her powers!" Randy thought as he began to try to figure things out. His thought process was a little scrambled considering much of his brain matter had been splattered around the motel room when Cheyanne had destroyed him.

"On one hand, I wish we could stay a little longer, but on the other hand, I'm ready to get back home… we both have work we need to get back to." Cheyanne said as she zipped her last duffle bag and took it out to Baby. Dean chuckled to himself. The bunker had never truly felt like home until she had come to live with him and Sam. Ever since their mom had died, all Dean had ever wanted was a family and a home again, Cheyanne had given him that and so much more.

Cheyanne had moved in, followed by Raylene and Ariana, and of course Sebastian. Cheyanne was always taking in strays, even as a kid she always took in the stray animals that showed up around Bobby's house. She had a way with people and animals. Dean was proud of his wife as he watched her put their things in the Impala. "You going to help or are you just going to stand there watching my ass all day?" She snarked as she grabbed the last few things from the room. "Well I do admire the view from here!" He teased as he watched her walk outside. He had to admit, she did have an ass you could bounce a nickel off of.

Cheyanne rolled her eyes at him as she yelled, "I'm driving!" Dean laughed and threw her the keys. He reached over to change the station when he realized she had found a country station. She slapped his hand away and said, "House rules Dean-O: Driver picks the music, Shotgun shuts his cakehole!" Dean roared with laughter because that is what he always told Sam about his music.

"Hey! You too far!" Cheyanne teased as she pulled out onto the highway heading towards Kansas. Dean scooted over and rested his hand on her thigh. He smiled at her naughtily when he began tracing circles on her upper thigh. He had always known what this did to her, ever since their first kiss in Bobby's kitchen. "Who would have thought all those years ago that we were each other's soulmates?" Dean sighed as he leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I did!" She teased, keeping her eyes on the road.

They pulled into the bunker's garage a few days later. Raylene was the first one to greet them. She flung open the passenger side door and pulled Cheyanne out of the Impala. Cheyanne and Dean had switched places at the rest stop on the Utah—Colorado state line. "Oh thank God you're home! I swear that Roy guy is a total dipshit!" She said giving Cheyanne a big bear hug. Cheyanne shot Dean a look and hugged her best friend back. Sam went around to the driver's side and gave Dean a brotherly hug.

Suddenly Cheyanne smelled something burning from the kitchen. 'Dammit!" Ariana yelled. "She wanted to surprise you two with a home cooked meal… evidently Ariana forgot she can't cook!" Raylene explained to Cheyanne trying desperately to keep a straight face! "Good thing Cass doesn't eat because she can't even boil water." Sam said as they headed up the stairs into the kitchen.

Black smoke billowed out of the oven and something was burning in a skillet. Ariana was so broken hearted and about to cry when Cheyanne in with a fire extinguisher. "I just wanted to make a nice dinner for you and Dean!" Ariana wailed as tears began to stream down her face. "It's ok honey, from what I remember cooking was never Aunt Lucy's strong point either…" Cheyanne said trying to lighten the situation. Ariana just cried harder. "Shhhh, it's okay. I promise, it was a very sweet gesture. How about we order some take out and tomorrow I will teach you how to cook good food?" She asked as she wet a paper towel to wipe her cousin's tears away.

Ariana sniffed a few times, then wiped her face with the paper towel. "Su—sure, we could do that!" She hiccupped as her sobs began to subside. "On the bright side, your man doesn't eat!" Dean teased as he opened a beer. Cheyanne shot him an exasperated look and pointed towards the door to the great room. "Actually, he does have a point." Ariana giggled as Cheyanne shooed Den out of the room.

"Hey honey, why don't you and Sammy order dinner while we clean up in here?" Cheyanne hollered after Dean. "Yes ma'am!" He said back, already dialing up the number to the Taco Shack not far from them. Dean and Sam laughed all the way to pick up dinner. "Thank God you two are back! Raylene has been going crazy trying to keep with Cheyanne's schedule." Sam laughed as Dean pulled into the parking lot. Sam explained just how much Cheyanne really did for them and it really opened Dean's eyes about all his wife really did to help them out.

Cheyanne had just got the kitchen sparkling clean when Dean walked in to grab plates. He pulled her to him and kissed her. "Wow! What was that for?" She asked as he smoothed a strand of hair away from her face. "Sam and Raylene finally opened my eyes to just how much you do to help not only us, but other hunter as well. And when you are not helping us, you are busting you ass learning about your powers and everything. You never complain, you never ask for anything for yourself…" Dean said as he wrapped her arms around her even tighter.

"I've only asked for one thing in my life." She said quietly. "What's that?" He asked curiously. "A second chance with you." She said as she reached up to kiss him again. Sam came in at that moment and grabbed the plates that Dean had set on the counter behind Cheyanne. He never said a word, just grabbed the plates and went back out to the great room.

Sam laughed as he began putting the food on plates. "What's so funny?" Raylene asked, taking a bite of her taco. "I was just thinking how Dean and Chey have always had a thing for kitchens." Sam said as he sat down next to Raylene. "Let me guess, they're in the kitchen having a make out session?" She asked as she arched an eyebrow at him. Sam just smiled then almost choked on his food when Raylene added, "If only they knew what we were doing in that kitchen while they were gone!" Sam couldn't resist her wicked grin. "Let's keep that to ourselves unless you want Dean to kill us…" He said as he took a swig of beer.

"Kill you for what?" Dean said walking into the room still holding Cheyanne's hand. "They've been here all week unsupervised and alone…believe me we DON'T want to know!" Cheyanne teased as Dean handed her a plate of food. "Kind of like that time Uncle John and Dad took Sam on that trip and left us at the house alone for a week…" She added giving Dean a meaningful look. "Ohhh—Ewww! I do not want a mental image of my brother and your best friend in my head! Come on!" Dean said as he pretended to gag.

"I told you! You don't want to know!" She laughed as he shuddered. They ate together in silence and then Cheyanne and Raylene headed off to Cheyanne's room to talk about the honeymoon. Raylene demanded all the kinky sordid details and knew that Sam didn't want to hear it. "I'll be in bed in a bit… first we are going to catch up on girl talk and then I'm taking a bubble bath." Cheyanne said to Dean as she headed down the hall.

Dean watched her ass as she walked down the hall and then turned his full attention to Sammy. "Dude, I need your help with something out in the Impala." He said as they headed out to the garage. Dean walked around to the back of the Impala and opened the trunk. The nastiest foul smell they had ever breathed in invaded their nostrils. "Dude! What the hell is that smell?" Sam asked gagging on the stench.

Dean knew he would regret putting the jar in the trunk. Evidently the car had not smelled that way earlier or Sam would have said something. Dean took a deep breath and opened the trunk's secret compartment. There, among the guns and other hunter supplies, was the big apothecary jar that held what was left of Randy Montgomery. Dean and Sam could visibly see that the heart was still beating. As a matter of fact, it was a strong, steady heartbeat. Suddenly, an eyeball opened and stared at them, and a mouth opened a cruel wicked smile. Dean almost dropped the jar when he saw the mouth.

Cheyanne's enchantment spell glowed a bright purple light while a greenish black light pulsed against it, as if the remains in the jar were trying to break free. Sam and Dean looked at each other and knew that whatever Randy was, he was more powerful than any witch they had ever encountered. Dean silently prayed that Cheyanne was truly powerful enough to stop Randy for good because she was probably the only one who could. "I know where we can put these." Sam said as they carried the jar to the library of the bunker.

The Men of Letters had a special place where they kept objects they considered to be exceptionally evil. Sam unlocked the secret vault and opened a sealed box. Dean placed the jar in the box and he and Sam sealed it tight. They placed the box in the vault, which was made out of iron, and closed it away. "I'm not even going to ask what kind of spell work it takes for a witch to not die even when they are nothing more than a bloody pulp." Sam said as they walked out of the library.

"Believe me, you do NOT want to know!" Cheyanne said as she walked into the great room about the same time they did. She had her robe wrapped tight around her and her wet hair was braided and pinned up into a bun. Mary Winchester's locket hung around her neck. She smiled at Dean when he noticed it. "On one hand, it's my most prized possession but on the other, I feel naked without it." She said as she walked up to him.

He pulled her to him but she pulled back and wrinkled her nose at him. "What the hell is that smell?" She asked as she backed away from him. She didn't want to get that smell on her. She had just had a bath and smelled good. "Randy began to rot as soon as we got back…" Dean said realizing that she may not want to hear this. "No, he is still alive… I don't know how but that heap in the jar is still alive. That smell isn't death, its evil. I'll have to consult with Crowley as to exactly what it is but it's not death. In the meantime, you take go take a shower now mister! "Cheyanne said as she headed back down the hall towards Dean's room. "Yes ma'am! Boy, I get a ring on your finger and you get all bossy…. Sexy as hell!" Dean teased as he headed off towards the shower. Cheyanne laughed and Sam rolled his eyes as he went to his own room in search of Raylene. She was sitting on their bed when he walked into the room.

"Hey baby." She said as he sat down on the bed beside her. Sam smiled at her and pulled her close. Raylene had a quiet presence about her that just drew Sam in. He never had to say a word, yet somehow she always knew what he was thinking. In a lot of ways, she reminded him of Jessica but at the same time she was totally different. Sam had so many conflicted emotions than ran through his mid when it came to Raylene. He still loved Jessica very much but it had been 10 years since her death. He knew she would want him to move on.

He had tried to move on with Amelia but the timing had been wrong and then Amelia's husband had come back from war. Amelia had thought her husband Don had been dead for years and was finally ready to move on, only to have him reappear one night. Sam had done what his heart felt was right and left so she could be with Don. Now, here he was with Raylene and he felt she was the right woman and this was the right time. She had certainly began to heal his heart in so many ways already.

"What are thinking Sm Winchester?" Raylene asked as she picked up her hair brush off her nightstand and began brushing out her long hair. Sam loved watching her brush her hair. He loved how it cascaded over her shoulder like a long brunette waterfall. "Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life." He said as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sometimes, I wish I had Cheyanne's ability to read thoughts… I'd love to see behind those beautiful hazel eyes of yours." She said as she snuggled up against Sam's chest.

"Hmmm… You really want to know what I'm thinking. Come here and let me show you exactly what I'm thinking!" Sam teased as he began kissing her neck and slowly herded her towards the bed. "Oh great minds think alike!" Raylene teased as Sam playfully pushed her down on the bed. "Oh yes Sam!" She gasped as he grabbed her t-shirt and pulled it off over her head. She sat up just enough to undo her bra and fling it across the room onto his office chair by his desk. Sam took one of Raylene's breasts in his hand and began t easing and sucking her nipples into taunt rigid peaks.

Raylene gasped at the delicious shivers this giant of a man set off within her body. None of her other boyfriends or lovers had ever set off a fire deep within her soul the way that Sam Winchester did. She had never felt this way for a man before. She had never taken the time to allow anybody this close to her or this far into her heart before. Raylene had dated hunters before, she had also been hurt by those same hunters. Cheyanne didn't even know how bad Raylene had been hurt both emotionally and physically by them.

Raylene shook her head and kissed Sam when she felt him slid her jeans off her body, followed by her panties. By the time he parted her thighs and slid his erection into her yielding body, she had all but forgotten her painful past and wanted to make both love and a future with her gently giant of a man. "Sam Winchester, I love you!" She gasped as he began pumping into her with hard delicious thrusts.

Dean walked into his room to find Cheyanne sound asleep. He smiled as he dried his hair and then laid the towel on the back of a chair. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled in bed next to his sleeping wife. Instantly, Cheyanne rolled over and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled him to her. He got comfortable, kissed the top of her head, pulled the blankets up around them, and went to sleep.

Back in the vault, the gooey mess seethed and swam in its jar. Randy was pissed! He hadn't counted on Cheyanne's powers to be so strong yet! He had to break the spell that sealed the jar… but how? He needed to figure out to break free from his prison. He knew just what he would do. He just needed to keep moving around in the jar to see if he could break it. The box that held his jar was heavy and protected by some magic even he had never seen before. If he wasn't so mad at the bitch, he might have been proud of her. It really was a shame that she chose the path of white magic and as a healer no less!

Crowley sat on his throne in Hell, listening to the charges being read off the scroll. "Holding court is so bloody boring!" He thought to himself. Glenda was right, he did need a vacation… or three! He wondered how her and Squirrel were getting along. He really should pay them a visit but perhaps another time when he wasn't so busy doing—whatever the hell it was he was sitting here doing.

Crowley was bored. He was listless. He wanted to run away from all of his royal responsibilities for a while. The last time he did that thought Abaddon had almost taken over his throne. He perked up when they brought one of Randy's conies in front of him. "Well look who it is! I may let you live –if you can tell me where your buddy is." Crowley said as he sat up in his throne. He had been looking for Randy since he found out the asshole had escaped. He wanted the man found because he knew Glenda was not safe as long as Randy was free.

"Last I heard, he was out looking for that Winchester whore! No idea why he wants her… you fuck one bitch you fuck 'em all!" The demon spat. Crowley very calmly walked up to demon, whose name he learned was Todd. "That whore, is my daughter." Crowley said quietly as he picked Todd up by the throat. Todd's eyes widened in horror as Crowley brought out a demon blade plunged it deep into Todd's chest. With a flash of bright orange light, Todd collapsed into a heap of ashes on the floor.

"Anyone else want to make comments about my daughter?" He asked the court in a plain, no bull shit voice. The room grew very deathly quiet. They had all heard the rumors about Cheyanne being Crowley's daughter but no one had believed it. Even now, no one dared question it or the fact that she was now married to Dean Winchester. Every demon in the room trembled at Dean's name. "Sire, there is massive talk about your daughter and her dealings with the Winchesters." James, Crowley's right hand demon, said in a rather bored tone.

James went on to explain that there was talk amongst the other demons that she was the one who would fulfill the ancient prophesy. Crowley had no doubt that not only could Cheyanne unite Heaven and Hell, she could do it without very much bloodshed. He had ordered his minions not to touch or harm her in any way. He knew she could handle herself but he wasn't taking any chances.

Meanwhile in Heaven, the angels had taken Bobby Singer from his own personal Heaven and were holding him in a prison cell. He had broken out of his oasis to help Castiel and the Winchesters. He must be dealt with but how? Some of the Angels wanted Bobby destroyed, while others wanted to banish him to Hell. What could they do? There was no doubt that he must be punished. He had almost destroyed the order that the angels had tried so hard to restore to Heaven after Metatron had taken over and destroyed it.

It was because of the Winchesters and Bobby Singer that Metatron had escaped in the first place. They would deal with him first and then they would go after Cheyanne and deal with her. They could not risk her fulfilling the ancient prophecy. Even though they all awaited God's orders, a few had begun to question Him. Why would God allow someone who was almost as powerful as him to live? What could be gained from uniting Heaven and Hell?

Hannah did not understand the growing discord among the angelic ranks. An angel's job was to follow out orders, not question the one who gave them those orders. She knew sooner or later she would have to find another vessel in order to warn Castiel. She had heard that he had his grace back in full force, she would have to try to contact him before any more fighting broke out in Heaven.

Even in Death, Bobby Singer was a handful. No matter what the angels did or said to him, he was loyal to his daughter and the Winchesters. He knew that whatever information they were wanting, it sure didn't sound like it was good news for Cheyanne and the boys. "Why don't we bring in Matthias to chat with Mr. Singer?" An angel named Artemis asked Hannah.

"No! We will not bring Matthias into this!" She said firmly. Matthias was a remnant from the first order of angels. He wasn't quite an archangel but he wasn't quite god-like either. If a demi-god could have evolved from archangels, they would have turned into Matthias. He was Heaven's answer to a torturer. The question was raised, although no one ever spoke it out loud; why would there be need for an executioner in Heaven? How can you kill somebody who is already dead? For centuries the angels had pondered this but no one had dared to question it out loud.

Artemis resented Hannah's compassion. Bobby Singer had broken the rules and had helped those back on earth doing it. He couldn't count just how many infractions Bobby had broken, but letting the other souls out of their heavens had not helped matters either. Artemis believed that they had to make an example out of Bobby and then hunt down the demon spawn he raised.

From his cell, Bobby could hear them arguing. "Demon spawn? Cheyanne?" Bobby didn't know why the angels were up in arms over Cheyanne but somehow he had to find a way to warn her and fast. His heart filled with pride when he found out through Heaven that Cheyanne and Dean had gotten married. He wondered when they had gotten back together, and why she had broken up with Randy. Bobby was glad she dumped Randy because he had never liked the boy. There was just something about him that Bobby didn't trust.

Bobby had no way of knowing the details of how Cheyanne and Dean had gotten back together. Artemis and Hannah moved off down the corridor so he could no longer hear them discussing his fate. Hannah didn't trust Artemis and something about him made her feel sick to her stomach. For an angel to feel this, pure evil had to be nearby. As much as she hated to possess another human vessel, she needed to go down to Earth and find Castiel before Artemis and the others released Matthias on Bobby.

Hannah waited until the coast was clear and she found a vessel and a cell phone and dialed Castiel's number. Castiel was at the bunker, snuggled up on the couch in the great room watching a movie with Ariana. He didn't quite understand the movie but he loved spending time with her. Ariana arched an eyebrow at him when his cell phone rang. She looked concerned when she saw the look on his face. Cass got up and took the call into the other room.

As soon as he hung up from talking to Hannah, he went through the Bunker to find Sam and Dean. They were in the kitchen looking at news articles and leads looking for new cases. Dean looked up when Castiel walked into the room. "I think Cheyanne stashed those in Ariana's room for you." Dean said, trying to make the angel blush. Castiel shot him an exasperated look. He hated it when he was being serious and Dean shot some smartass wise crack at the situation.

Cheyanne walked into the room and dropped her coffee cup. Dean jumped at the sound of the white ceramic shattering on the concrete floor. "Are you all right?" Dean said as he rushed over to her. He didn't like how pale Cheyanne was. Cass looked at her and nodded without saying anything out loud. "You two want to share with the rest of the class?" Dean said getting aggravated. He didn't like that Cheyanne could read his mind but her reading other people's thoughts was downright infuriating.

He thought that her being able to read his thoughts was not only sexy but it was something special they shared. He didn't like her being able to read anybody else's thoughts. The look she shot him said it loud and clear that she was hearing his thoughts even now. "Sorry." He said out loud to her as he pulled her close. He helped her over to the table as the tears started down her cheeks. Castiel explained the call he had just received from Hannah.

No words were needed between Dean and Cheyanne, he now understood her tears and the reason she had dropped the coffee cup. He pulled her close and held her. "Don't worry Chey, we will fix this." He promised her. "Damn right we will!" She said as she stood up to go grab her gear. "Whoa! We? I don't think so!" Dean started to argue with her as she headed out of the kitchen and off down the hall to her room. She still kept her room because of the extensive research she put in helping hunters and being a healing white witch. Some nights she needed the solace and alone time before climbing into bed with her husband.

"Yes Dean! This is my dad we are talking about! And in case you haven't been paying attention lately, I am about the only one that can probably stop this Matthias guy! Or have you forgotten the whole 'your wife is a white witch and was born to fulfill some kind of ancient prophecy thing?' Oh right! You have because you are a hunter and are still trying to open your mind to the fact that not every witch is evil!" She said as she began throwing things into a duffle bag.

Dean winced. Her words had hit their target and she knew it. "Look, I love you but sometimes you act like you want to forget I have powers. Or is it you want to forget how I found out about my powers? Oh that's it! You blame yourself for my rape—"Cheyanne said after a few minutes. She knew she had went a little too far but she felt that they needed to clear the air once and for all about what Randy had done to her.

"Are you done? Because you are right about one thing, I do blame myself for Randy raping you! Cheyanne for as long as I live I will never get the image of him raping you out of my head. You are so wrong if you think for even a second that I am ashamed of you or your powers! I couldn't be more proud of you! I worry about the sleep you lose helping not only Sam and me but every other hunter as well! Dammit Cheyanne it is my job to keep you safe and protect you, the least you could do is to make my job a little easier!" He said, his voice growing in octaves as did his exasperation.

How could he make her see that he didn't want to lose her the way he had his mom, his dad, Bobby, Lisa, and almost Sam a few times. "Out of the both of us, have you forgotten that I lost both of my parents to this lifestyle too?" Cheyanne asked him as she read his mind. "What about the promise you made to me and Bobby all those years ago? Huh? Does your family mean so little to you that you would throw your life away without having fully lived it?" Dean broke out the old argument from when they were younger.

The slap she landed across his cheek as she ran from the room echoed down the hall. His words hurt her and he knew it. She stopped at the door way as she turned around to walk out. "Dean Winchester how dare you think that I could ever forget my promise to you or dad! I fought hard for years trying not to let the way we grew up pull me back in. Hells Bells, I moved clear out to Georgia to start a life of my own and look where it got me—engaged to a 900 year old witch.

You come back into my life and I felt alive again for the first time in years! Now you pull this argument on me again? Really? Do you think so little of me that you expect me to turn my back on that very family? I made that promise to you for a reason! I went back to helping hunter because I am Bobby Singer's daughter and your wife! But if you think I would ever forsake my family you don't know me at all! I would not break my promise because Dean you can't give up something that keeps pulling you back in—how many times have you and Sam gotten out only to be pulled back in? Think about that?" Cheyanne said as she left the room.

Dean stood there in the middle of her room and watched her go. He knew she was crying before he heard her choke back sobs. He hated himself for bringing up the age old argument but dammit he wanted her safe. Cheyanne found her way to the only other place in the bunker she found solace, her truck. She crawled up in the bed and laid down. She kept a pillow in cab. She grabbed it and laid down in the truck bed.

Dean's words still echoed in her head. UGH! He had no right to bring up that promise! She had been 19 when she had promised him! She had only made that promise because she saw the way he hated Uncle John stopping them from getting married! Bobby had made her promise him the same thing though. He had always encouraged her to learn everything she could about whatever interested her. She had taken to learning from him about ghosts, demons, monsters and anything paranormal or supernatural because she wanted to be like him and she had wanted Dean to think she was smart.

Studying and learning from her dad had become her passion as she grew up and now even as an adult, her knowledge well surpassed Bobby Singer's. Her passion for learning and studying had carried her well through nursing school and beyond. Not only did Cheyanne read and study up on the newest advances in medicine, but she study every volume of the Men of Letters work in the bunker. She knew things about hunting and the experiments that even Sam didn't know.

Cheyanne didn't know how long she had laid in the back of her truck in the darkness of the garage, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be along and think and wallow in her anger for a few minutes. She could hear yelling in the bunker and she knew Raylene was putting Dean in his place. "Fuck you Dean! Nobody died and made you God!" Raylene said as she walked out of the kitchen and into the garage. She put Cheyanne's packed duffle bag in the trunk of the Impala. She winked at Cheyanne when she saw her best friend lift her head over the side of the truck.

"When you are human again, I will fill you in." Raylene told her with a wink. Cheyanne just shook her head and chuckled then laid back down. Raylene opened the door to go back inside and found Dean with his hand on the knob. "What do you want? She doesn't want to talk to you after what you said to her!" Raylene snapped at him. She looked him right in the eyes and wasn't about to back down. She pushed past him and walked into the great room like nothing happened. "Is Cheyanne going to be all right?" Ariana asked concerned for her cousin.

"Oh yea. She will be fine, she has just had enough of dumbass treating her like an invalid or whatever the fuck his issue is…" Raylene explained as she shook her head. "I know he is your brother but damn he is hardheaded and I'm waiting for Cheyanne to tell him off more than she already has." She said looking at Sam. "They have always had their own way of working issues out." Sam said as he walked over to Raylene and pulled her away from the doorway between the kitchen and great room.

Dean opened to door to the garage. He braced himself for another fight. "God! Cheyanne must hate me!" he thought to himself as he slowly made his way down the steps and towards the truck. "I do not hate you! I am pissed as hell at you but I still love you!" She answered him out loud. "Dammit! Can't a man have some thoughts to himself?" He unsuccessfully tried to tease. Cheyanne didn't respond. She wasn't in the mood to play and joke around and he knew it.

He sat down on the tailgate of her truck and said nothing for the longest time. Cheyanne continued to lay there in the bed of the pickup with her back to Dean. She said nothing. She was not about to give him the satisfaction of speaking first. Finally Dean scooted himself up into the bed of the truck and laid down nest to Cheyanne. "If you don't stop shaking Ruby, I'm going to kick your ass!" She spat out between gritted teeth.

"Aww she's talking to me again—she still loves me!" Dean teased. He didn't see Cheyanne roll her eyes at him in the dark. He laid on his side facing her, propping his head up on one of his arms. He made no move to touch her even though he itched to pull her close. "Look, Cheyanne—I had no right to say those things to you. I had no right bringing up that promise. Truth is, I made you promise me that because I know you—as long as you had that promise and didn't hunt you would be safe." Dean said, breaking the silence first.

"Dean, I know why you made me promise you I would get out of hunting and live a normal life. I am not mad about that. I am pissed because 10 years later and you still refuse to see that I am not some damsel in distress in need of protecting. Hells Bells! I have faced monsters bigger and scarier than anything you and your temper could throw at me." Cheyanne said as she rolled over to face him. She reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Dean Winchester, whether you want to accept it or not, you married a strong independent woman. I have grown up, and I'm not the same 20 year old girl. That girl grew up a long time ago…" She said as she looked into his green eyes. "Baby, you never were a damsel in distress even back then. Making you promise me to get of hunting was my way of saying I loved you enough to want so much better for you. I gave you an opportunity to spread your wings and not end up as grumpy and alcohol ridden like the rest of us. Cheyanne, this lifestyle isn't what I ever wanted for you. You deserve so much better…" Dean began but was cut off when Cheyanne pulled her to him and kissed him.

"I am still mad at you but Dean, can't you see? I have only ever wanted to be with you. I became the woman I am today because of you. Do you know how many hours I used to study dad's journals and the books he had about anything paranormal or supernatural? I did that because I wanted you to notice me back then. I wanted to help you in any way I could. Hells Bells, even now I bust my ass to perfect my powers and learn the spells and things just to make you proud of me!" Cheyanne explained as she rolled him on top of her.

"But baby, I have always been proud of you!" He said as he stared down into her eyes. He had never meant to make her feel like he wasn't proud of her. The fact that she thought he would be ashamed to be married to her because of her being a white witch made his heart hurt. As much as he hated to admit it, deep down he knew she was indeed the only one who could save Bobby and take on an angel such as this Matthias douche. Dammit! It was his job to keep her safe. He was her husband after all. How could he keep her safe if she wouldn't cooperate?

"I am going on this mission! "Cheyanne told him firmly as he began kissing her neck. She giggled when he said "I know..." while nibbling on her earlobe. She wanted to stay mad at him but she couldn't resist him when he kissed her neck like that or nibbled on her earlobe. "You don't play fair!" She told him as she playfully pushed him off of her. "I know that too!" He said as he grinned at her wickedly in the dark. "Winchester I swear some days you are the most stubborn man, but then you go and do something that totally reminds me just how much I love you! Dammit, I want to be mad at you for a while! My hand still hurts!" Cheyanne said as she flexed her numb hand. It still stung from slapping Dean.

"Um, yea…you may be only 5ft but you pack one hell of a punch! My face still stings! Remind me to never piss you off like that again!" Dean teased back as she he kissed her again. Dean sat up and climbed out of the truck bed. "You coming?" He asked Cheyanne as he offered his hand to help her up. "Not just yet…give me a few minutes." She replied as she took his hand to sit up.

Neither one of them noticed the purplish black goo with two eyeballs slinking its way out of the garage. Randy had managed to gather enough strength and magic to knock the box containing his jar off the shelf. It shattered, along with the jar it contained. Now if he could just make it out of the bunker, he could manifest his human form again. He had to admit, that bitch was more powerful than he thought. He wanted her powers. He had to be careful about obtaining them though. Rowena had been careless and it had cost her life. He missed his lover dearly but he would avenge her death, starting with her granddaughter.

Randy would come back at a later time and get his hands on the book of the dead, the demon tablet, and the jar of menstrual blood that Cheyanne was keeping in a deep freeze in the vault. Those three things contained some of the most powerful magic he had ever seen in his life. He knew they were useless without a translator. He was sure with the right kind of persuasion, Cheyanne would translate for him.

As soon as Randy was in human form again and had regained his powers back, he called his business associates, the Steins. He knew they would have particular interest in the book of the damned. He also knew they would pay top dollar for Cheyanne's head. She was the only other human alive that could translate it. He had been in that jar for a few weeks, he had heard enough to know that Dean didn't know the book still existed.

Charlie and Sam had been working with some ancient powerful magic and files from the Men of Letters library to translate it. Randy thought it was odd that Cheyanne wasn't helping them, until he realized that Dean and Cheyanne had no idea what the other two were doing. Cheyanne had made it clear that she wanted that book destroyed because of the way it affected Dean.

Raylene and Ariana went off on their own hunt with Sebastian. Sam, Dean and Castiel went to find out just what the angels had planned for Bobby. Hannah had arrived back in Heaven, only to be accosted by Artemis. He locked her in a cell and let Matthias out of his. Artemis led Matthias into the room where Bobby was waiting. A feeling of dread washed over the old hunter as he eyed the ancient angel up and down. "BALLS!" Bobby thought. He didn't know what they had planned for him but he was pretty sure he wasn't going to like it.

Cass led Dean and Cheyanne to the gates of Heaven. "Dean, I'm sorry but you cannot pass…Only Cheyanne can come past the gate and we must hurry before the sentinels get here!" Castiel said as he looked around the area. Sam and Dean agreed to keep the sentinel's busy but Cass and Cheyanne had to hurry. Dean kissed Chey good luck as she disappeared with Cass into a blueish white flash of light.

"WOW!" Cheyanne whispered as they quietly walked down the pristine white hallways. She laughed to herself that Heaven's hallways looked an awful like the hallways at the hospitals she had worked. A chill ran up her spine at that thought.

They heard Bobby's scream of pain long before they ever reached where he was. Matthias had carved into Bobby's flesh with a long blade. He poked and prodded and pinched until Bobby thought he was going to die again. Blood trickled down his nose and out of his mouth and he was slowly beginning to lose consciousness. Even when he died the first time, he had wished he could see Cheyanne' face or hear her voice one last time. His eyes opened wide when Cheyanne and Castiel burst through the door.

Cheyanne closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. She summoned all her strength as she threw Matthias and Artemis against the wall with a mere flick of her wrist. "You will not lay another hand on my father!" She said with such force the angels trembled in fear. "You can't be real! The White Witch is nothing more than a legend, the prophecy but a fairy tale!" Matthias said with disbelief. Cheyanne silently prayed for Chuck's help as she held her ground with the angels. "I hate to break it to you two but I am the fulfillment of the prophecy…" Cheyanne said as she looked over to Bobby.

Castiel was standing over him checking for a pulse, things did not look good. Artemis took advantage of Cheyanne's diverted attention and broke free from her hold. He ran towards her, angel blade in hand. Just as he grabbed Cheyanne to plunge it through her heart, the room shook like it had been hit by thunder and a blinding white light filled the room. This was no ordinary flash of light put off by angel grace, this was the purest, brightest light anybody had ever seen.

Artemis burst into flames and fell to the floor in a pile of ashes. The light subsided and there stood chuck in a white suit. He smiled at Cheyanne as he put his blade away. "I told you I would come when you needed me." He said sheepishly. Matthias stood there in disbelief. "They told me you were dead!" He said as he fell at Chuck's feet. "Oh ye of little faith…" Chuck muttered as he shook his head.

Cheyanne looked over to her dad and began to cry. "Can you help him? He doesn't deserve this…" She began to plead but Chuck walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. Once again she felt a tingle generate through her body as he touched her. "I can do more than that." He said as he laid his hands on Bobby's body. That same light filled the room and Cheyanne couldn't believe her eyes as she saw her dad's body being healed instantly.

Chuck snapped his fingers and instantly two sentinel angels appeared and led Matthias down to the dungeon. "Take him home and let him rest, you can explain everything when he wakes up…" Chuck said gently as he motioned for Castiel to help him carry Bobby back down to earth. "Home? But we burned his body when he died…." Cheyanne began, not quite comprehending the full power of the situation.

"Cheyanne, do you think you and Castiel are the only ones who have powers? I have restored everything to him, Bobby Singer is alive again…. Yes he will die again one day, but for the love of me please don't make it anytime soon!" Chuck explained adding the joke at the end.

"I'll do my best…but you know I'm kind of bust curing my husband from the Mark of Cain and fulfilling some prophecy…" She snarked back. Chuck just smiled. "Just remember, Cheyanne, you have powers that Castiel doesn't. Castiel, you have powers that Cheyanne doesn't…" He said as he disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

Cheyanne and Castiel looked at each other in curiosity as they carried Bobby back down to where the boys were waiting. Sam and Dean looked at Cheyanne and Castiel in amazement. They froze when they realized who they were carrying. "Bobby?" Dean asked Cheyanne…all the questions he had she heard. "I'll explain later, right now we just need to get him home." She said as she climbed in the back seat with her dad. Dean drove 80 the whole way home.

Charlie, Raylene, and Ariana were holed up in abandoned warehouse trying to decipher the book of the damned. "I don't understand, if Cheyanne has all these amazing powers, why can't she just decipher this language?" Charlie asked as she typed away ferociously on her laptop. The look Raylene gave her said it all. In that moment, Charlie knew that Cheyanne…and possibly Dean, had no idea what they were up to. She also knew that this would not end well if they found out about it.

Ariana and Raylene talked incessantly and kept trying to read over Charlie's shoulder. Raylene's incessant pacing made her very nervous. "How does Cheyanne get anything done with people always hovering?" Charlie though to herself. She needed a break. Her eyes were beginning to cross from the strain of the keyboard. Charlie snuck out with her laptop and the book of the damned and checked into a local motel. She didn't know she was being followed by two dark figures.

Back at the bunker, Cheyanne helped make Bobby as comfortable as possible. He sat down at Cheyanne's desk and began typing away on her laptop. He looked around the bunker and was impressed by the Men of Letters. He was even more impressed that his three kids were living legacies. He smiled when Dean and Cheyanne told him the news. "It's about damn time!" Bobby told Dean and Cheyanne as he hugged them.

Sam excused himself when his phone rang. It was Castiel. He had arrived at the warehouse and found Charlie gone. Sam was talking to Cass when Cheyanne walked into the kitchen behind him. She had a feeling about the conversation and began reading his thoughts. "Does Dean know what you are up with Raylene and Ariana and Charlie? And you drug Castiel into to it to!" Cheyanne asked him quietly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Sam didn't know she was there and about jumped out of his skin when she spoke. "Hey Chey, I didn't see you there…" Sam began nervously. "Samuel, I don't like this whole keeping shit away from Dean stuff... I never have…whatever you are doing, it won't end well for anybody involved…" She began as she kept reading his mind. Sam knew what she was doing and he didn't like it. He was trying to hide his nervousness but she saw right through it.

Cheyanne didn't say another word as she made a fresh pot of coffee. Sam excused himself and left to go find Charlie. Cheyanne brought Dean and Bobby some coffee and sat down next to Dean. "Sam just left to run an errand." Cheyanne said then added, "Is it just me or id he acting kind of strange?"

"Now that you mention it yea he is." Dean said thinking things over. If he didn't know any better, he would swear Sam had a girl he was seeing. Sam already had a girl though. They left Bobby doing some research in the great room while they went to Dean's bedroom to talk. Cheyanne told him what she had overheard and read in Sam's mind. Dean didn't like the sound of it.

Dean went to pick up pizza for dinner while Cheyanne turned on GPS's on Sam, Raylene and Ariana's cell phones. She did the same to Charlie's just in case. She tracked Charlie down to a cheap motel on the sketchy side of town. She called Dean just as he was walking out of the pizza place. "Chey, I'm going to have to call you back. I think I have company." He said as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, look who it is…Where is your little whore?" Ben Stein asked Dean as he emerged from the shadows of the alley way. A long jagged scar ran across the young man's face, barely missing his eye. That scar had been a gift from Cheyanne the last time they met. "Did you leave the little woman at home to grab some dinner?" The other Stein said as he reached for his gun. Dean grabbed his own gun and fired. Ben knocked the weapon out of his hands as his cousin, Jonathan grabbed Dean.

Both Steins laughed as Jonathan held Dean in a choke hold. Dean saw an opening and made his move, plunging a knife deep into Jonathan's neck. Blood sprayed everywhere as he dropped to his knees screaming in pain. Ben turned to run but Dean was on top of him in a flash, knocking him to the ground. He knocked Ben unconscientious and threw him in Baby's trunk.

He brought him back to the bunker and chained him up in the dungeon. Cheyanne made sure the chains were secure on Ben. Dean walked back into the great room just as Sam came home. Dean explained the situation, waiting for Sam to fill in the gaps. Sam didn't offer any details. Cheyanne hollered for Dean when Ben woke up. Dean asked Cheyanne to step out of the room. Even though she knew about what the mark did to him, he still didn't want her in the room while he questioned or even tortured anybody. She nodded and excused herself from the room.

She made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She made sure Bobby had enough pizza as she took a slice herself. She was thankful that the walls of the dungeon were sound proof as she talked to her dad and helped him with some research. Bobby was thankful to be given a second chance at life. He had missed Cheyanne. He couldn't help but notice the way she changed subjects when he asked her about her powers or even about who had walked her down the aisle at her wedding. He just naturally assumed that Castiel or Jodi had did that in his absence.

Dean and Sam were in the dungeon questioning Ben Stein when Sam's phone rang. "Seriously?" Dean said as he shot his brother an exasperated look. He couldn't help but feel irritated every time that damn phone rang or vibrated. Sam was up to something and Dean would find out what once and for all. Sam stepped out of the room to answer the phone.

It was Raylene telling him that Cheyanne was tracking their phones and that there were two guys following them. He said he would get there as soon as he could. While he was on the phone, Stein informed Dean that the book of the damned could not be destroyed. This was news to Dean because he could have sworn he saw Sam through it in the fire at Charlie's cabin. Stein also informed Dean that Cheyanne was probably the only one who could translate it aside from his family.

Dean stepped out of the dungeon to find Sam. Bobby and Cheyanne could see a fight coming between the brothers, they both excused themselves and made their way to their rooms. "Cheyanne, would you stay in here please?" Dean asked her. She gulped but she did as he asked. She knew he was on the verge of being pissed off and she didn't like it.

Dean pushed Sam down in a chair near Cheyanne's desk. Sam gulped, he knew Dean was onto him but he wasn't sure how much his brother knew. Cheyanne arched an eyebrow as she picked up bits and pieces of Sam's thoughts. "Oh this is going to be good." She snarked as Dean began pacing. He began filling Sam in on the interesting stuff that Ben Stein had told him about the book of the damned.

Sam's eyes grew wide when Dean emphasized that this whole time he had been sneaking around with the girls and Cass, Cheyanne could have had the book translated and safely locked way. "This bot of information he didn't know and now Charlie is on her own with the book." Cheyanne said as she placed a hand on her hip and began tapping her foot.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed through the bunker. Sam, Dean and Cheyanne ran towards the dungeon. They followed a trail of blood into the room only to find Ben's arm hanging in the shackles but no Ben. Tendons and muscles hung in strings and tatters, fresh blood dripping from them. Ben Stein was nowhere to be found. The trail of blood stopped right outside the bunker.

Ben stumbled and ran until he was about two blocks from the girl's motel room. She had been foolish going off alone with that book. Didn't she know that the book beckoned to the Stein's like a song? Ben ripped a strip of cloth from his shirt and tied it around what was left of his arm as best he could. He slowly met up with Randy and his uncle Julian.

All three men surrounded Charlie's motel room. She dialed Sam's number in a panic as she locked herself in the bathroom of the motel room. Dean grabbed Sam's phone and told her to give the men anything they wanted. Charlie downloaded all of the information that she had cracked and emailed it Sam. As soon as her files were sent, Charlie smashed her laptop to pieces. The three men burst through the motel room door at that moment. Charlie tried to run but knew she was outnumbered. She reached for the angel blade she had stashed in her jacket…

Sam and Dean arrived a few minutes after the men left. There was so much blood. It covered the walls, the ceiling, even the floor. Dean found her first. Sam fought back the urge to be sick when they found Charlie's lifeless bloody body lying in the bathtub. He gently picked up the body of his friend and climbed in the back seat with her as Sam drove them home. Ariana, Sebastian, Castiel and Raylene met them as they pulled in the garage.

Dean didn't say a word to any of them as he called out Cheyanne's name. Cheyanne's heart broke when she saw her husband carrying his friend's lifeless body. She motioned for Dean to lay the girl down on her bed. Cheyanne laid her hands on Charlie's body and saw everything that Charlie had seen right before her death. She saw Charlie's pretty horrific death and fought back the urge to vomit.

"I'm not sure if I can help…" Cheyanne began but she heard her husband's thoughts begging her to try. Cheyanne nodded to his silent pleas as she saw tears in his eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She laid her hands right above Charlie and began to recite an incantation. The familiar white light began to emanate from her hands and body as Cheyanne began healing Charlie and bringing her back to life. Just then, Castiel walked in and without a word, laid his hands over Cheyanne's.

The white light began to pulsate with flashes of ice blue light. Cass' grace was giving fuel to Cheyanne's powers. This went on for a few minutes and then the light went out and the room was silent. Suddenly Charlie jumped up in bed gasping for air. "There's no place like home!" She muttered as she sat up. Dean and Cheyanne breathed a sigh of relief. Charlie looked around the room confused. "Wait… how the hell did I get here? Was I dead again?" She asked as Dean wiped the tears away from his eyes. Dean hugged Charlie and kissed her temple. Then he hugged Cass briefly before turning his full attention to Cheyanne.

He pulled her to him and held onto her tightly. He kissed her deeply. Cheyanne knew he was still pissed at Sam and Cass and everybody else involved, through his shirt sleeve, she could feel the mark burning and pulsing on his arm. She read his thoughts and knew exactly what he was planning to do. She followed him out of the room. "Dean, please it's not worth it…Charlie is alive—"Cheyanne began, trying to talk sense into her husband. She knew it was useless because Dean had his mind set and he was now being pushed by the mark.

Dean didn't even look back as he climbed into the Impala and sped off towards Louisiana. Cheyanne sighed as she sent Bobby and Charlie to Sioux Falls to lay low for a few days. "This isn't going to end well and I need some time to think." She told them. Charlie opened her mouth to argue but Bobby laid a hand on the girl's arm and just shook his head. He may have been dead for a while, but he still remembered that his daughter could be just as stubborn as her husband at times.

They headed to Bobby's property in Sioux Falls while Cheyanne began to put a plan into motion. She sighed as she began cleaning. She knew it wasn't exactly the right time to clean, but she was stressed and the smell of Pine Sol helped her think.

She scrubbed, bleached, polished and dusted until the bunker sparkled and shone. She sat down at one of the long tables in the great room with a cup of coffee. She stared down at her phone, checking for a message from Dean. She found two missed calls from Raylene and one from Castiel. She sighed as she dialed the angel's cell phone. "You know, I thought I wasn't warded from you?" She teased when he answered the phone. "Your magic actually hides you from many things." He explained and then told her that he was following Dean and keeping a close eye on him.

They talked for a while and then Cheyanne hung up and called Raylene. She let both Raylene, Sam and Ariana just how pissed she was with them. 'You know, if you would have come to me in the first place, O would have gladly jumped in to help y'all! The fact that you thought I might not want to help my husband when that is all I have been trying to do for months—is beyond me!" She said with a hurt tone to her voice. They knew she was pissed, but she wasn't anywhere as pissed as Dean was at the moment.

Dean made it to Louisiana in record time. After a small scuffle with the local law enforcement, he found the Stein compound with no problem. Dean took out 12 members of the family before Jonathan Stein and two of his grandsons caught up with him. When he came to, Dean found himself strapped to some kind of operating table in the laboratory of the compound.

Dean allowed them to think he was caught and trapped, but just as they were about to start some kind of experiment on him, he broke free and slaughtered everyone in the room. Castiel had missed Dean by mere minutes. He walked in to the compound and witnessed the bloody aftermath. He called Cheyanne. She immediately turned on the GPS on Dean's phone and found he was heading home.

She let out a sigh of relief but it was short lived. She had just hung up the phone and was walking into the kitchen when she heard a loud bang. She looked up to see Ben Stein and two of his cousins walk into the bunker. Cheyanne grabbed her cell phone and ran to the panic room. She hit Dean's number on her speed dial. "Yea!" He barked into the phone. "I don't know where you are but you need to hurry, three guys just broke through the door—"Cheyanne said before the door of the panic room broke and Ben Stein walked in and grabbed her up.

He threw her phone on the floor and stomped it to pieces. He drug her out of the room and tied her to a chair. "Well, who do we have here boys?" He asked as he eyed Cheyanne's body up and down. Ben thought she looked so damn fuckable in her cutoff jeans and the ratty t-shirt that failed to hide her luscious curves. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and her bare feet showed off red polished toes. He spied the wedding band on her left finger.

"I'm going out on a limb here and guessing you must be Dean's wife… or at least you look like the type of woman he's enjoy." Ben said as he walked around her. Cheyanne remained silent. She refused to give these assholes any kind of answer.

"Aww, isn't that cute? The little woman thinks she has a choice of not talking." Ben said as he bent down and forced a kiss on Cheyanne. She felt his tongue violate her mouth. He tasted vile. She struggled against the ropes. Her powers were still drained from healing Charlie. She silently prayed that Dean would arrive in time. She didn't have to read minds to know what Ben Stein had planned for her.

Ben took out a long switch blade knife and began slowly dragging the cold steel against her flesh. He stopped at the V-neck of her shirt. "Let's see more of these beauties shall we?" He said as he sliced through her t-shirt, revealing a pretty pink lacey bra. Cheyanne was trying her best to work up her strength and her powers but she was too far drained. It had taken every ounce of her powers to heal Charlie and bring her back to life. Castiel's grace had drained her even more than usual.

She fought back the panic when Ben reached down and seized one of her breasts in his hand. "Mm, I'm going to fuck you and the fact that your Dean Winchester's whore will make it so much better." He told her as he cut her bra away with his knife. She watched in horror as Ben's two assistants ransacked the bunker and began collecting anything magical or cursed in the bunker.

Dean silently entered the bunker. He saw what Ben was doing to his wife and his anger burned more than it already was. The big burly assistant walked out of the great room to find more magical items. He never saw Dean as he came around the corner. Dean sank a knife deep in the guys back. Brutus, as Cheyanne had dubbed him, came stumbling in the room, and collapsed at Ben's feet.

"What do you think you're doing with my wife?" Dean asked in a calmness that chilled even Cheyanne to the bone. Dean wasn't sure whether Cheyanne had been telling him the truth about her involvement with the whole scheme of deciphering the book, but he was certain that nobody was ever going to hurt her again. "I'm going to show her what a real man is…" Ben Stein said as he continued to fondle Cheyanne's breast.

"Get your hands off of her. She hasn't had any enhancements and isn't any kind of freak like you're used to. Most importantly, she's not your cousin so she's not into you." Dean snarked, coming closer to where Ben had Cheyanne tied up. She could tell by the look in Dean's eyes that the mark was in control. She trembled with fear as Dean kept coming closer and threatening this Stein man. Ben Stein kept rubbing her naked breast, trying his damnedest to tease the nipple into a hard peak. Cheyanne's body just wouldn't respond to him, no matter what he did and he was getting more pissed by the second.

"You can't kill me, Dean. Our family has survived over 800 years, we have two or three of every organ. I could please your wifey here in ways you never dreamed of…" He began as he gripped Cheyanne's breast harder, leaving a dark purple bruise in her tender flesh. Cheyanne was trying desperately to get the gag out of her mouth. "Oh I know all about the three spleen, four lungs, two hearts, 7 nipples for the ladies—or the guys, I don't judge—but you forgot one thing." Dean said as he drew his gun from behind him. "What's that?" Ben Stein asked, eyeballing the gun with a smirk.


End file.
